The Dark Prince
by AngelWings14569
Summary: Family feuds cause a separation of the kingdom of light, the kingdom is divided between dark and light and a tragedy occurs in the kingdom of light. Revenge is always the answer for the king of the dark. But as time continues no one expected a love to bloom between the young princess and the dark prince
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Prince Chapter 1 Bethany

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**

Long ago there lived a Kingdom called the Kingdom of Light, where people were always happy, a place where the strong helped the weak and everyone was content with the wonders of life. The King of this magnificent place, King Richard and his wife Queen Lucinda lived happily everafter with their only son, John. The Queen was walking through the village one day and came accross a scuffle, an orphan boy stole and apple from a fruit stand and the owner went after him. The boy ran into the Queen and became scared, since then the Queen took the boy in as her own, the boy's name is Michael and was of 10 years of age and became the elder brother of John who was 8 years old at the time. John made a habit of calling Michael, Mojo and so that became Michael's nickname. And so the royal family lived happily with thier new member of the family. But one day King Richard became deathly ill and gave the throne to John who is only 18, Michael became furious because he knew the man who he called father would pick his true son over him even though he is older, he always resented not being of royal blood it always made him feel like he didn't fit in his own family and he has always envyed John for being of royal blood. Through Michael's rage war broke out throughout the Kingdom. John who is now King got tired of this war and death of thousands, he made an agreement with Michael. The Kingdom of Light would be divided in two, Michael got control of the entire southern part of the Kingdom and John kept the entire notheren part of the Kingdom. For years things didn't look too good for the Kingdom Michael controlled. Michael's Kingdom would be called The Kingom of Darkness because Michael carried out creul pumishments for crimals all ending in death in some way, shape or form. All of the punishments were displayed in the village square, some of the punishmets were burnings, whippings, limbs gettin cut off until the victim died of pain or bloodloss, people were staked on the stomach and displayed in the streets or dissereted farmlands, and a stretcher. The streets were always stained with blood. Michael would always be known as the Dark King.

12 years have passed and the Kingdom of Light was blessed with 3 little princesses. King John and his Queen Katrina brought 3 precious daughters into the world, the eldest was named Bethany who is 10 years old, their second eldest daughter was named Bryn who is 8 years old, and thier most precious daughter because the Queen would not be able to bare anymore children, this would be her last daughter she was named Brianna who is 6 years old. In the Kingdom in Darkness, King Michael was blessed with 3 sons all from different mothers. Michael had 16 wives throughout time, half of his wives weren't furtile so he had them killed by burnigs, 2 wives kept having miscarriges so he killed them by beating them to death, and only 3 wives gave him a son but 2 wives died after chilbirth. The mother of his last child is the only one who lived and became his Queen, Queen Maria. His eldest son was named Brick who is 12 years old, his second eldest son was named Butch who is 10 years old, and his youngest son was named Boomer who is 8 years old. Michael hears of his brother's daughters and comes up with a plan, a plan of revenge. Michael loves vengence it amuses him, satisfies him. He wants vengence for John getting the Kingdom and not him all those years ago, he can hold a serious grudge. Michael's plan involves getting rid of one of John's precious little princesses.

2 years later

" Carlotta!" I yelled running through the servents quarters. Carlotta peaks out of the kitchen leaning out the door way, "Yes. What is it, little princess?" she asked me with concern and happiness in her voice. I smiled at her as my sister came up from behind me " If mother asks where we are, tell her we're going out" I said smiling and giggling as my sister, Bryn pushed me a little tripping over her dress. Carlotta gave me a smile and said "Alright, young miss. Don't get into any trouble now, you hear." she said holding a dish cloth in one hand with her hands on her hips giving me a playful yet stern look. "No promises" I called back to her as me and my sister run out the palace and into the courtyard surprising other servents on the way there. "C'mon Bethany." Bryn yelled in the direction of the orchard where Bethany is reading, like she always is sitting under a cherry blossom tree, thats how she got her nickname, Blossom. I'm the one who gave it to her and it stuck. I'm 8 now, Bryn is 10 and today is Bethany's birthday she'll be 12 today. Her bithday is May 8th. We stop running and collaspe onto the grass a giggling mess, soaking up the sun. "Bethany Marie!" mother yelled, uh-oh. Bethany stood up "Yes mom?" she asked. "Get your sisters, we need to prepare for you birthday party tonight." mother said from the palace steps leading to a sidewalk that leds to the orchard and courtyard. "C'mon girls." Bethany instructed us. "Alright, Blossom." I said jumping up and down from excitent, well what can you expect from an 8 year old? At least I made my sisters smile, we all ran to mom.

The party was so fun! By 11 o'clock we all called it a night. People came from all over, the royal family from the Kingdom of Harmony in the west came and Bryn danced with the prince! The royal family from the Kingdom of Balance in the east came and I played with the prince and princess who is my friend. The royal family of the Kingdom of Darkness was not invited because father said the King is dangerous. Mom and Dad come in our rooms and give us all goodnight hugs and kisses, they went to Bethany's room last because they spent extra time in her room because it's her birthday. Bryn's birthday is August 28th and mine is April 16th. My room is in the middle on the left side of the large hallway, my parents room is on the right side and is diagonally upward form my room, thier room is huge 2 houses could practically fit in their room! Bryn's room is 30ft down from my room on the left side of the hallway. Yes my room is 30 ft long, but so are my sister's rooms. Our parents room is double that. Bethany's room is on the right side of the hallway downward from our parents room. All of the bedrooms are in the west wing. Our rooms just happen to be at the top 8 stories high from all the other rooms like servents rooms and guest rooms. I wake up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare and because I thought I heard something. I slip ut of bed in my night gown with my golden hair braided in the back and I grab my baby blanket and my beloved stuffed friend, Octi. And quietly make my way out of my bedroom, a guard spots me, doing his usual nightly search of the palace, he gave me a quizzical look. I put my finger to my lips and said "Shh.." he shook his head, smiled then walked past me. I was about to open my parents room with my hand on the doorknob while I'm on my tip toes reaching up, I hear a muffled scream coming from Bethany's room. Hmm... wierd, I causiously walk to her room which is open just a crack, by my curiosity I opened it further and I wish I hadn't. I saw a strange man in black on top of my sister, his hand covering her mouth and nose then before I had chance to get help he sliced her throat, and her blood went everywhere. I screamed at the horror of this man. The guard that had passed came back running followed by my parents and Bryn. After I screamed the man looked at me and grinned evily, I thought I would be next but father came and saw the man who did this and his face went deathly white. The man chuckled and made his quick escape out the window. Mom knelt down and picked me up, I snuggled my face into her shoulder as I cried. Bryn held father's hand and burried her face in his forearm. "Dorren" my father said guard hesitated with shock but managed to say "Yes, your majesty?". "Gather the council together, we have to let everyone know." my father said looking at the guard. "Right away, my King." the guard said then left.

We're all walking, walking out of the palace and into the village where the townspeople followed while a black carrige rode carring my dead sister to her grave. Everyone is dressed in black, and everyone from the east and west kingdoms came along with our entire kingdom came for Bethany's funeral. Today is a day of grief, but I don't cry and I don't know why. The only look on my face is the look of dolefulness as I carry a basket of cherry blossoms that I had picked to toss in Bethany's grave, also with her favorite book by Shakespere which is _A Midsummer's Night Dream_.I notice father hasn't cried yet either, I hold his hand and smile weakly up to him, he looks down at me and weakly smiles back and sqeezes my hand. Bryn and I tossed the things into her grave as the priest speaks. Then we thank everyone for thier condolences and then we leave back to the palace. But I look back at my sister's final resting place and wave goodbye, father notices and swoops down to pick me up. I rest my head on his shoulder as we leave.

That night I heard the endless cries of my parents, they sound like thier in pain, like they lost apart of thier soul. I tried to block out the sound burring my head in my pillow, but I can't, so I sneak into Bryn's room. She sits up as she sees me, it's like she knew I'd come in. She pulls back her covers and scooches over making room for me, I run to her and crawl in bed. She setlles back in bed and holds me while I finally cry. She strokes my hair and says "Shh... calm down, Brianna. We'll see Bethany agian one day." she says reasuring. "How do you know?" I ask wiping at my tear stained face. She says "Because I just know." then squeezed me a little. We both fell asleep smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Prince Chapter 2 The Dark King's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**

My father has returned from the Kingdom of Light, riding his way into our palace. I am 10 years old, my brother Butch is 12 years old and Brick is 14 years old. My brothers and I are outside in the courtyard when my nurse Edna came to tell us our father is back, my brothers are sparing and I'm sitting on the grass reading Othello by Shakespere. It is mid morning close to noon as my father returns from what he did. I didn't really believe him when he said he'd kill his own niece, on her bithday nonetheless. She is my brother Butch's age and it's kind of scary. We all meaning Brick, Butch and my mother, came runnig to the palace entrence wanting details of what happened."Well, Michael what happened?" Maria, my mother pressed rather impatently. "It is done, but a with a little intrusion. But I suppose someone had to tell John what happened." he said chuckling amusingly "Ah the look on his face as he saw me over poor little Bethany's motionless body." he said then shook his head. "Who intrupted, father?" Brick asked. "Sweet little Brianna saw the whole thing, poor girl looked paralyzed with fear." he said chuckling. Brick didn't speak nor did anyone else after what he said. Father sighed and said "Well come now boys, I have to speak with you. And as for you my dear wait in our chambers I'll be there shortly." he instucted. "Yes, my king." Maria said then disappered. Father ushered us into his study and stood infront of us. "What is this about, father?" I asked. "My dear boys I have a plan. A marvolus plan to take over the Kingdom of Light and reclaim what should rightfully be mine. In 8 years time you are to go undercover as palace guards, get close to the king and his family and when the time is right we will strike with all of our forces to overthroughing the kingdom. You boys are the key part of this plan, everything rests in your hands. You will report your progress back to me within a weeks time. Get ready boys your traing just doubled." Father said, and I noticed that this is not a question wither I want to or not do this it is a command and we must obey or we will get punished if we refuse. My brothers and I look at eachother with uncertainty. We look after eachother that's what makes us a strong team.

The following day was Bethany's funeral, and we secretly attend. I notice the look on Brianna's face as they lowered her sister in the grave as she and Bryn threw cherry blossoms in the gave. Even with a doleful expression upon her face, she sill looked so beautiful. After the Kingdom from the east and west and the townspeople give their condolences, the royal family heads back to the palace. Brianna turns her head around a little and waves to Bethany goodbye, and turns back around while her father picks her up. That was the most sorrowful thing I have ever seen in my life, and I have a physcotic father who's obsessed with killing and death. In truth I resent my father because I hate that everywhere I go people call me the Dark Prince, same with Brick and Butch. I guess their right considering what's going to happen in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Prince Chapter 3 Why Can't I Decide My Own Future?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**

"Your highness, these are the new palace guards." Doreen said informing my father in our throne room. Today we meet with the townspeople at listen to their complaints and to have knowledge of what is really happening in the Kingdom. Mother does this while I take the gifts from each and every peasant and thank them. My father held out his hand shaking the three boy's hands, "How old are you, men? And what are your names?" my father asked. "I am 22 years old, my name is Brick, your majesty." the one with tied back red hair said, "I'm 20 years of age, my name is Butch, your grace." the one with wild raven black hair said, "And I'm 18, my name is Boomer, your highness." the one with golden blonde hair said. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Light. Come away and let us speak in private." father said. He turned to the throne room filled with our people and put his arms up quieting everyone. "I have business to attend to, I am dreadfully sorry to leave you. You can speak with your Queen or your lovely princesses. Thank you all, I bit you a due." he said then left followed by the new guards. One of them, the one with the blonde hair, looked back at me and smiled, I couldn't help my blush. I am 16 after all.

Bryn is 18 and already married! She's married to the prince she danced with at Bethany's party, Prince Mitchell from the Kingdom of Harmony. She lives there now and already has a child. His name is Nicholas, she got married at my age. Father is already looking for a suitor for me and I hate how he decides my future behind my back. One child comes up to me followed by her parents "Princess?" she says in a small voice "Yes?" I say kneeling down to her, gracefully might I add. "Can I be a princess too one day?" she asked, "I don't see why not. A princess has to be brave, loyal and kind. Can you be brave, loyal and kind?" I asked her arching one eyebrow, she smiled and nodded "Um…hm I think so." she said confidence in her voice. "Well then you've got nothing to lose now do you?" I asked her smiling. She grinned widely and hugged me I almost toppled over but caught myself. I stood up and said to her parents "You have quite the confident little girl here, what's her name?" I asked. "Her name is Elizabeth, your grace." the father said smiling with pride "How lovely, did you know my middle name is Elizabeth as well?" I asked, "No I'm afraid not, your grace." the mother said. "Well I'm happy to share my name." I said smiling.

After lunch I go to my usual place which is sitting on a balcony in the west wing where all the bedrooms are, but only on the 3rd floor. It's really a hallway with pillars supporting the building, like a window I guess. The courtyard is in the back of the building, the centerpiece is a beautiful sculpted fountain 7ft tall with angels on it for decoration in pearl white marble, and there are 3 sidewalks and one circling the fountain, the sidewalk in the middle leads back to the back doors of the palace, the right leads to the tree orchards, we have oak, maple, pine, and cherry blossom trees, and then left leads to the gardens. I open up my most favorite book, A Midsummer's Night Dream by Shakespeare. I love to read this book, because I feel closer to Bethany. I still miss her so much and I always will, she will never leave my heart. I still do occasionally have nightmares of that day, I just can't get the sneering look on my sister's killer face. I later was told that the killer was my uncle... Well I wasn't told I overheard my father speaking to the guards and other important people like the war council. Ever since the Kingdom has been on complete watch and lockdown to outsiders, only those with a letter signed by their King using his seal can get in. I hardly hear footsteps coming, probably a guard passing by surveying this part of the palace like every day. I don't pay any attention to him and focus on reading, usually I can block out everything around me and get lost in a book.

**Boomer's p.o.v**

"Boomer" the king's voice echoed from my post at the east wing tower. "Yes, sire?" I addressed him, "Will you please go get my daughter, tell her she is to meet her future husband he has just arrived. Meet us in the sitting room" he said, "Right away, sire." I said as I walked away looking for the princess. I looked everywhere for her, but then I looked up in the courtyard and found her with her knees to her chest reading a book, the sun cast rays on her that illuminated her beautiful golden hair. I go up to where she is on the 3rd floor and it seems she doesn't hear me because she's so engrossed in her book.

I look at her for a moment, her dress perfectly falls diagonally in that powder blue color that brings out her wide sky blue eyes, her hair is braided at the sides and in the middle of her head while the rest fell perfectly in her face. From here she casts a shadow. "Princess?" I say alarming her, she almost fell but I caught her. We look into each other's eyes for a while until she grows uncomfortable and I help to steady herself, she nervously tucks some loose stands behind her ear, "Thank you." she said. I nodded to her a welcome. "So what did you need?" she asked, "Your father has requested your presence in the sitting room." I told her leaving out the part where her father has a suitor awaiting her.

**End of Boomer's p.o.v**

I nodded at him, and started walking toward the sitting room with him trailing behind me. The doors to the sitting room were open and I quietly entered because I could hear voices. "Thank you for coming, your majesty. I'm sure you'll fancy my daughter." I heard my father say, "Oh John must you meddle with the affairs of the heart. She is young, let her learn." I heard my father say, "Trust me your majesties, I will win your daughter's heart." I heard a male voice say he sounded confident and a little full of himself at the same time. I immediately became outraged when he said this, if like I'm that so easily impressed, I came forward alarming everyone with the anger in my voice, "How dare you! All of you, just sitting around deciding MY future. I am not some prize to be won!" I said then storming out of the room. "Brianna!" I heard my father say but I ignored him and kept walking, well I'm actually running now. I sit down quickly on the step of the water fountain pulling my knees up to me, crying into my dress.

Why can't I decide my own future? It is my life, shouldn't I get to decide where it should take me? I know I have a duty to my people and it would be wise to take a husband, but how can I marry someone I barely know and don't love? I am a princess after all, I should have the power to follow my own life my way. Maybe I should compromise with father, I mean he is after all trying to make sure I'm taken care of when he leaves this world, I shouldn't blame him. Crying will get me nowhere in this life. I calm down taking deep breaths and wiping my tears away and sit up. I sit on the edge of the fountain and look into the fountain looking at my reflection. I see a completely different girl, a girl who is free to make her own choices without consequences, who can follow her own path, a girl who is free from palace life who always tells you where to go, how to dress, how to eat even how to breathe, just a girl who is free. Why is my reflection someone I don't know? I splash the water and cross my arms bending down.

"Princess?" I hear someone say, I look up to see the guard Boomer slouching down to me this weeping young girl. "Yes, what is it?" I ask my voice even yet cracking a little. "Are you alright, your grace?" he asks. "Well truthfully no, but I am a princess. My country comes before me." I say sitting up straighter and straightening my dress. He just nods and the look in his eyes is faraway. "Boomer, can-" I sigh not knowing how to say it. "Can I ask you a question?" I ask tilting my head and eyes questionable. "Yes, princess you may ask." he says smiling. "Should I talk with my father, and try to get out of something I really don't want to do. Or do what he wants for our country without fighting for what I want so that my life isn't... boring?" He sighs and purses his lips, "That is a tough question. I honestly believe you should talk with him, unless you really want your life to be… Boring." I smile at him "Yes I believe I should." I say standing up inches away from him. I hug him my arms around his neck pulling him into me while he stand there in shock and slowly returning the embrace. "Thank you." I whisper in his ear and gone just as quick.


End file.
